Various types of sanders for sanding drywall and the like have been developed. Drywall sanders typically include a rectangular head that is pivotably attached to an elongated handle. The head includes clamps or the like for removably securing a piece of sandpaper to the sanding head.
Although known drywall sanders have been somewhat effective, they suffer from several disadvantages/drawbacks. For example, available sandpaper for such sanders may tear relatively easily during use, thereby requiring that the user stop sanding and replace the sandpaper. Also, existing sandpaper tends to become loaded up quickly, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the sandpaper. Once the sandpaper becomes loaded up, it must be replaced. The need to frequently replace the sandpaper increases the amount of time required to complete a job, and also adds to the cost of materials.
Also, known drywall sanders may support the sandpaper in a way that makes it difficult to obtain a surface having the desired smoothness. Furthermore, the edges of the sander head may come into contact with other wall surfaces when sanding in corners. The sander head may also contact mouldings, door and window frames, and the like. This contact may scratch or cause other such damage to these surfaces.
Accordingly, a drywall sander alleviating the above-identified drawbacks of existing drywall sanders would be beneficial.